


Missing You

by GarmaZabi



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, bamboozled garrett, naps, needy Andrew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 14:11:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16369127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarmaZabi/pseuds/GarmaZabi
Summary: Garrett and Andrew are both stressed working on their respective series and miss each other. A surprise visit ensues.





	Missing You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I wrote this in an hour and have never written for Gandrew oof. Pls alert me to any typos :3

Garrett had been missing Andrews presence during the filming of the Jake Paul series. Not only had he been struggling with his house cleaning but even on days where he tried to take a break and relax he’d have nobody to spend the day with, Shane and Andrew were busy editing and filming, Morgan and Ryland we’re away visiting family, and Garrett was home alone browsing Netflix and his digital video disk collection. The sad feeling of depression sinking in when you’re home alone wanting to do something but being unable to commit to it was very real for Garrett during these free days. 

The monotony was finally broken when there was a shy knock on Garrett’s door, expecting it to be Shane randomly checking in on him even during his busy time, Garrett begrudgingly opens the door in his very worn black and white shirt which should definitely have been washed a few days ago. Only to be met with a very small and shy looking friend. “Andrew! what are you doing here, aren’t you super busy?” Said Garrett unexpectedly. Andrew shuffled in the entrance to Garrett’s tiny home. “Yeah I still have a lot left but I needed to get out.” Andrew mumbled tiredly. Garrett ushered him into the house with a low “come in brother.” Garrett sat himself and Andrew down on his couch as he had the living room cleaned the most currently, not that it should be considered very clean but it was an improvement. 

“How have you been friend? I bet that Jake Paul tea is piping.” Garrett asked in a high pitched voice. “But no seriously how are you Andrew I don’t want you to be overworked.” Garrett hoped this was a friendly thing to say and wouldn’t be perceived as too invested in his friend with whom he is extremely invested in however in much more than a friend way. Andrew sighed whilst sliding down the couch slightly “I’m just tired man I really needed to get some air y’now” it was silent for a second

“I also needed some of your classic Garrett silliness to distract me from.. all this tea.” Andrew mumbled whilst mimicking the gossipy voice Garrett had previously attempted. “Though, now that I’m here I’m so tired I could fall asleep right here.” Andrew didn’t want to admit he was having sleeping troubles whether he was at his or Shane’s house. But whilst he would only admit it to himself, Andrew was incredibly comfortable in Garrett's house and even more so in Garrett’s presence. “Oh Andrew if you’re gonna have a nap or something take the bed, this will actually murder your back.” Garrett hurriedly suggested as he saw Andrews eyes take slower and slower blinks. “No, No Gare I’m fine here.” Andrew whined whilst having his eyes fully closed, letting his nickname for Garrett slip out. “Andrew I refuse to let you ruin your back like mine has been ruined for the past few years, c’mon it’s only a few steps.” Garrett pulled on Andrews arm whilst begging him to move. Andrew just laid there ready to collapse onto the ground if Garrett managed to pull him off of the couch. “Andrew I swear I will carry you if you don’t get up, I’m a strong boy.” Garrett pleaded, hoping Andrew would go to his bed solely for his spines well-being, but hoping deep down he could carry this cute sleepy man bridal style. “Just do that then Gare.” Mumbled Andrew in his sleep depriven madness, had Andrew been aware of what he was saying right now, oh wow. Garrett blushed as Andrew dared him to carry him. But Garrett wasn’t going to throw away a chance to show Andrew he was indeed a strong boy, though this sleepy Andrew doesn’t look like he’ll remember. Garrett lifts Andrew with ease and carries him into his room which is considerably messier than the living room. Though Andrew is half asleep so Garrett decides he doesn’t mind.

As Garrett gently lets Andrew down on the bed and places his unicorn plush next to Andrew and turns to leave he hears a barely audible “no.” Garrett whips his head back around to Andrew to see what could possibly be bothering this sweet sleeping man. Andrew sleepily mumbled “I wanted to spend time with you on my day off.” Garrett stood there confused, “we can hangout after your nap buddy don’t worry about it.” Andrew moved his arm out to reach for Garrett, though failing considerably. “I can spend time with you now if you lay with me while I fall asleep.” Garrett stood in shock wondering is he was hearing what he thought he was hearing. “Oh...what do you want me to do then Andrew, I can grab a chair and sit with you?” Garrett asked not wanting to presume anything or to even let his mind wander to what he really wanted. “Jus- hop in Gare.” Andrew mumbled sounding as frustrated as he can in this moment. Garrett stood frozen looking at this exhausted Andrew, though not wanting to bother this sleepy Andrew anymore Garrett clumsily got onto his bed and laid next to Andrew, facing Andrews back. Unsure of what to do. 

Andrew turned to Garrett mumbling “c’mon Gare.” As if Garrett knew what he was meant to be doing and where he stood in this position. Andrew tucked his head between Garrett’s neck and shoulders, tugging Garrett’s hand around his form. Garrett was laying down, Andrews head tucked into him, his arm on Andrew’s hips. Garrett was unable to believe this moment was real, but here he was. Garrett decided to savour this moment while he could and just held onto Andrew, taking in the smell of his hair under his nose, the feeling of the slight dip in his hips, and the already slowed breathing of the red haired man beneath him. Garrett suddenly feeling the mental and physical exhaustion from cleaning his house of items and memories, let his eyes fall shut and let himself drift to sleep with the feeling of Andrew curled up into him, the slow breathing helping him pace his own very quickly and the familiar smell of his good friend. Andrew and Garrett both getting the rest they both so needed during the filming and editing of the Jake Paul series and Garrett’s house cleaning series. They may there and shared the best sleep either had had in a month.


End file.
